


A New Chapter

by Maynara



Series: Where Our Stories Begin [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Sam Winchester, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Lawyer Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Miscarriage (Mentioned), Mpreg, Pregnant Dean Winchester (Mentioned), Pregnant Sam Winchester, Teacher Sam Winchester, Top Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maynara/pseuds/Maynara
Summary: Sam finds out he's pregnant with his and Gabriel's first child.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Where Our Stories Begin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171352
Kudos: 24





	A New Chapter

**January 2021**

It’s already pretty late when Gabriel comes home from work. After toeing off his shoes by the door, he pads into the living room. He tugs on the tie around his neck and smiles when he finds his boyfriend sprawled out on the couch.

Walking over, he crouches down next to the sofa and brushes Sam’s bangs away from his face. He closes the book that’s lying on his chest and leans in to kiss his forehead.

Sam stirs and slowly blinks his eyes open. He smiles. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Gabriel murmurs and brushes his lips over his boyfriend’s. “How was your day?”

Sam yawns. “It was alright,” he says and sits up. He rubs his eyes. “One of my second graders fell down the stairs during recess and another one accidentally let the lizard escape. Took me two hours to find him.”

Gabriel chuckles. “Sounds like a busy day.”

“You have no idea,” Sam sighs. “How was it at the office?”

“I had a meeting with Shurley today. I think I might be getting that promotion I’ve worked so hard for.”

Sam grins. “Babe, that’s awesome!”

Gabriel shrugs. “I mean, nothing’s set in stone yet, but it looks pretty good.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Sam says and cups his face to kiss him again. The kiss quickly turns deeper and more heated.

The moment gets interrupted when Gabriel’s stomach grumbles loudly. Sam pulls back, laughing. “How about we continue this later. There’s lasagna in the oven.”

Gabriel’s mouth waters. Sam’s lasagna is one of the most delicious things he’s ever had. It’s one of the reasons why he fell in love with him, actually.

After grabbing a plate, Gabriel opens the oven to get himself a slice of the dish. He’s about to scoop some out, when he notices that the lasagna hasn’t been touched yet. He frowns. “Why didn’t you have any?” he shouts over his shoulder.

Barefooted, Sam walks into the kitchen. “Wasn’t hungry,” he says and he gets himself a cup of tea.

“Are you still not feeling well?” Gabriel asks and puts down his plate. He walks over to his boyfriend and rubs a hand over his back. “Babe?

Sam sighs. “I threw up _twice_ today. I don’t know what’s going on. None of the kids are sick or anything”

Gabriel purses his lips. “Maybe you should go see your doctor, just to make sure everything’s alright. Or you could call Cas.”

“I’m not going to call Cas. I talked to Dean today and he told me that Cas barely leaves the hospital because there’s so much to do right now,” Sam explains. “Don’t worry. I’m fine.”

Tilting his head back, Gabriel kisses his boyfriend again. Dinner is once again forgotten when he lets his fingers slips underneath Sam’s shirt and up his sides. He runs his hands over his chest and down his stomach. He freezes. “What if you’re pregnant?” he blurts out.

Sam pulls back an inch. “What?”

Hands still on his boyfriend’s belly, Gabriel frowns. “You could be pregnant.”

Sam laughs. “I’m not pregnant. There’s no way.”

“Are you sure? I know we both take birth control but that's not a 100% guarantee.”

Sam takes a step back, looking a little freaked out. “I can’t be pregnant.”

“Babe, relax. It was just something that popped into my head,” Gabriel tries to calm him down. He reaches for Sam’s hands.

Looking down, Sam licks his lips. “What if I am, though?”

Gabriel gives his hands a squeeze. “Do you _feel_ pregnant?”

“I don’t know… Maybe?”

Gabriel chuckles. “I’ll go get a pregnancy test from the store around the corner. I’ll be right back.”

“Well, what does it say?” Gabriel asks half an hour later. He’s sitting on the edge of their bed next to his boyfriend and they’re both waiting for the test to process.

Taking a deep breath, Sam flips it over. His eyes widen. “I’m pregnant.”

Gabriel’s heart skips a beat and then proceeds to beat twice as fast as before. While Sam is still staring at the test, shocked, Gabriel wraps his arms around him and almost knocks him over. “Babe, that’s **amazing** news!’

Sam swallows. “I’m having a baby…” he mutters, like he can’t believe it.

“You are,” Gabriel chuckles and puts a hand on his flat belly.

“Wow…” Sam says and places his hand on top of Gabriel’s. Shock is slowly giving way to happiness and he smiles. “We’re going to be parents!”

Gabriel can’t describe the feelings he’s experiencing. There’s love, pride, excitement and also a tiny bit fear. They talked about having kids someday, but neither one of them though it would happen so soon.

“We’ll call a doctor tomorrow and make an appointment, alright?” Gabriel says and gives his boyfriend’s belly a gentle squeeze.

Sam’s smile falters. “But we’re going to wait three months before we tell anyone, right? I don’t want to get excited and then something happens. And Dean…” his voice trails off.

Gabriel sighs and wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Dean and Castiel have been trying to have a baby for almost two years now. After struggling to conceive, Dean finally got pregnant a couple of months ago. They didn’t tell anyone about it but, one night, they had gotten a call from Castiel, saying that Dean was in the hospital with really bad bleeding. It was heartbreaking.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Gabriel promise. “And Cas and Dean are going to be happy for us.”

Sam nodded slowly. “I’m happy about this, I really am. But it hurts me to know that this was so easy for us and they’re struggling so badly. It’s not fair.”

“I know…” Gabriel sighs. It’s difficult for him to watch his brother and brother-in-law go through this. They’re both amazing people and they deserve to have a family.

“I love you,” Sam says suddenly and shifts closer.

Gabriel smiles. “I love you, too, babe. And I can’t wait to have this baby with you.”


End file.
